1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firefly-derived compositions useful in repelling various organisms from areas where their presence is dangerous or undesirable and methods of using these compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a research program carried out to investigate medical and related properties of fireflies (Photinus pyralis, the North American Black Firefly) and firefly dispersions, extracts, and lyophilized lanterns, bodies, and component parts of fireflies, it was discovered that preparations made from the fireflies exhibited the unexpected property of acting as repellents for various types of organisms. In the above-referenced application Ser. No. 103,341, it was demonstrated that these firefly-derived compositions were efficacious against pinfish (Lagodon rhomboides) and the Atlantic sharpnosed shark (Phizoprinodon terraenoval) when used in concentrations as low as one firefly per liter. In a paper presented at the symposium entitled, "Problems and Possibilities: The Development of an Effective Shark Repellent for Naturally Occurring Biologically Active Substances", Jan. 5, 1981, at the Annual Meeting of the American Association for the Advancement of Science in Toronto, Canada, Bonaventura et al disclosed the results of work done on the use of firefly-derived repellents against the Atlantic Sharpnosed Shark (Rhizoprinodon terraenovae), the smooth dogfish (Mustelus canis), the pinfish (Lagadon rhomboides), and Killifish (Fundulus heteroclitus). Toxic and behavioral effects were noted with all test organisms. In experiments involving dispersed fireflies at a concentration of 4 fireflies per liter, rapid behavior responses in the elasmobranchs were noted. In every instance significant repellent activity of the firefly-derived compositions was demonstrated. Spurred on by the encouraging results of the tests done against the various fish species, additional research has been carried out in an effort to establish a much broader scope of utility for the firefly-derived repellent compositions.